Without Klaus
by Lavanya Ray
Summary: Klaus left Mystic Falls leaving Caroline to Tyler. He had a job to protect Hayley and kill Marcel to claim his territory in New Orleans. With Elijah, Sophie and Hayley he started to work on his plans. But was Leaving Caroline unguarded was a good decision? Tyler was supposed to protect his girl, but what if he was not strong enough to do so? Set after S-4 Finale. Caroline-Klaus.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This is for the Klaroline shippers like myself. Have fun. _**

_**Disclaimer: The characters are creative property of LJSmith and CW.**_

.  
.

"What do you mean Hayley is pregnant?" she widened her eyes and stared at Stefan. Her mind clouded with an image of Tyler and Hayley whispering into each other's ears.

He said Hayley was trying to help him. She was the one who taught him how to break the sire bond. She was there the entire time when Tyler was breaking every inch of his bones to turn himself, pounding them into dust. The vision of his transformations came very vividly to her, taunting her to death. She had witnessed the horrible after effects on him, and she was aware of how a friendship may evolve into a bond during those vulnerable times. Was it possible that Tyler and her…?

No way. Tyler loved her. It was the danger of hurting her that drove him away from Mystic Falls. He was doing everything to keep her safe from Klaus. He could never end up being with Hayley. Exactly… he cared for the werewolf lady just as a friend. He considered her as a good friend whom he could trust in the times of his needs.

Needs… Tyler once said her about his physical needs, how he was always horny. What if something had happened between them in the most vulnerable times, when Tyler needed both emotional and physical support to brace him?

"What are you talking about Stefan?" she realized how shaken she was as her voice sounded extremely down and unnerved. She was supposed to be there with him all those times when he was inviting those torments upon himself.

"Caroline, it's not what you think." Stefan places his hand on the small of her back as she tilted her head to meet his gaze. He sat by her and rubbed his hands soothing her inner turmoil.

"It's Klaus. He is the father of this baby."

"What?"

Caroline was too tired that evening. First Elena stole her dress in the prom night, and then she didn't get the perfect prom she dreamt of since her childhood. Tyler came of course, which seemed like a miracle to her; but thanks to Klaus, the miracle lasted only for a short while. Before she could realize anything he was gone.

She practically hated the new, emotionless Elena for acting like a bitchy fashion victim. The Elena she knew would never attack an innocent girl to get her ribbons, or steal her best friends dress for their dream evening; the dress she chose herself once when she was not trying to kill her. However, that excuse was not enough for her to back off from her duty to look out for her best friend who was going through a rough patch; especially when Elena had bigger reasons and excuses than hers.

So she was there at the Boarding house that morning, to check on her, and the arrangements the Salvatore brothers had done to get her humanity back. As soon as she stepped into the boarding house Katherine dropped the news on her.

"How could Klaus get her pregnant? He is an ancient creature, besides a vampire cannot procreate right?" she eyed all the three senior vampires in the living room of the Boarding house.

Damon snorted for a reason she didn't know or care to know. Stefan looked in deep thought.

"Werewolves can procreate, and Klaus is a hybrid. This is a loophole of the nature, and a golden opportunity to get rid of him served on a silver platter to us." Katherine threw a sultry, amused smirk at her. "Hurt?"

Caroline glared at her and questioned Stefan.

"How is that going to help us?"

"That is something we are going to discuss, and we need peace for that." Damon casted a sideways glance at her as she started pacing up and down throughout the room. Stefan looked at her concerned.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course I am alright," She tried to smile. "Why I wouldn't be?"

Lying was something she hated. She was changed after being a vampire. She had become stronger, confident person who knew her own feelings. She was surer of her abilities and knew what to do when something needed to be done.

But her abilities were not helping her clear out the disorientation that was clouding her mind. She was not alright. As she drove to her home, she thought of what Katherine claimed about Klaus. She had a point, Caroline thought taking a sharp left turn. Her car ran towards a road less used, full of dirt, rocks and potholes. Klaus and Katherine were the same. They manipulated, thirsted for power, they controlled, punished; but their actions were perceived by one singular place from deep inside, they both were alone. And they hated it.

Caroline shook her head. She was reflecting exactly what Katherine said to the Salvatore brothers. Was that what she said to Elijah as well to gain his alliance? Damon said Elijah was trying to help Klaus and Hayley with the child. The child, Niklaus Mikaelson's child… the heir of the tremendous power and charm.

She pictured a baby girl first, with features matching both Klaus and Hayley. Then a boy's face emerged in her mind. Klaus's child… she never imagined he would be the lucky one to have the power of procreation.

Maybe Katherine was right. Eventually Klaus would accept is fatherhood. Which roughly translated, they would get a life minus the fear of the original hybrid messing with their lives.

That meant he would leave Mystic Falls.

That also indicated a life where Tyler would be back to her. Stefan's life would get normal, as normal as was possible for a hundred and fifty years old vampire who lost his girl friend to his brother.

Matt would be safe, so would Liz, Meredith and Bonnie. Sylus would still hover over their heads with the intimidating prospect of open the doors of the Other World; but Bonnie surely would come up with some resolve.

Without Klaus most of the things would get back to their normal places. Their lives would be easy. The town would be quiet.

Without Klaus she would loss the option where she always found a solution to her problems. Next time when Elena or someone else steals her dress, she wouldn't have anyone open their family collectibles in front of her to choose a dress of such royal caliber that helped her look Princess Grace of-Monaco hot. An unwanted smile slipped through her lips as she thought of that dress and the conversation before that.

Without Klaus no one would ever try to buy her off by sending her expensive diamond bracelets. She wouldn't receive sketches of her.

Without Klaus everything would be changed.

She stopped her car in the midst of the road that went further down to the forest. This was the place she kissed him when he possessed Tyler's body. She was disgusted that day.

Her phone buzzed blinking Klaus's number on the glowing screen. She frowned. So now he could sense that she was thinking of their times together?

Freaking hell!

She took the call reluctantly debating on her mind what would be the appropriate words for her to say him? Congratulations you dog for having a hybrid baby? Or screw you Klaus?

"Caroline," his voice shook her with a mixed emotion she didn't really knew of.

"Klaus, What is it?"

"I am standing in of my favorite places in the world, surrounded by food, music, art, culture; and what I can think about is how much I want to show it to you."

"Where are you?" she remembered after asking that she already knew where he is. He is in New Orleans, with Hayley. She felt a pang in her heart as the werewolf's name popped into her mind. He completely ignored her question.

"Maybe one day you'll love me."

Her throat tightened. Before she knew it, streams of tears glided down her face. Suddenly she realized something that was hidden in her sub-conscious for a long while, something she had feared to admit before this morning.

Without Klaus she wouldn't be the same Caroline Forbes anymore.

* * *

**_A/N: I wonder how they are gonna place Klaus back into Caroline's life..._**

**_Reviews would be great._**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: O M F G… I just posted the story and my mailbox is like flooded with notifications. I love you all for this massive response *grinning crazily* I really appreciate and want to thank all of you who added my story to their favorite/alert list, and left the reviews. It was fun reading your reactions, it was even better to know that I am not the only one here freaking out with the sudden plot twist of the show._

_Seriously, what the hell is wrong with them? First they killed Alaric, then Jeremy, and now Klaus having a child? And I used to make fun of Edward Cullen._

_Review replies: Swati, Rebecca, Inga and others who didn't leave their names, thank you so very much for your reviews. I believe Klaus and Caroline would come together at some point of the show. The cute Klaus-Caroline phone call and after that his smile nearly broke my heart. I wonder what the writer is planning but we can hope for the best. I mean if they can come up with a 'hybrid-original baby' idea nothing could be worse than that right? Unless Sylas (Or Silas, still not sure about the spelling) tries to harm them…_

_Anyway here is the next chapter. It's again centered around Caroline's emotions and confusions, and I have added a Klaroline moment in the end as a thank you gift for all of you… Enjoy._

.

**_Disclaimer: the characters are creative property of LJSmith and CW._**

**_.  
_**

**_._**

**_._**

The taste buds in her mouth felt a bitter sensation as she got the call from Stefan. They need supplies and the brothers were keen on being cautious having Katherine in the town.

"Why don't you just keep her occupied and let Damon take care of that?" Caroline had asked hiding her discomfort of facing the bitchy vampire doppelganger. "I guess she'd love your company Stefan."

Stefan obviously had other reasons to stay home, one of which was the non-emotional Elena locked in their basement. Caroline was impelled by his pleads and the elder Salvatore's taunts, and finally decided to get over with this whole help-your-friends-first scenario.

The fact was, she was too dejected to act like the Caroline she was in her usual life, to be the supportive enthusiastic sunshine for her friends. She was fiercely refusing the rather another fact petrifying, which was about the storm demolishing the last stand of her sanity.

How did she get affected by the Original Hybrid in such an extent that the news had almost shattered her?

She entered the Boarding house cautiously to avoid any accidental moment that might force her to meet Katherine. She looked around and found Damon sank in a heavy, old version of a book she once saw in their school library, the one written on the history of Mystic Falls around the Civil Wars. Given the current situation, she failed to understand the purpose of reading the book, but that was something she least cared for.

All she wanted was to leave the place as soon as possible. Being a vampire was a good thing when you have a limited time on your hand, she thought.

She was not so fortunate enough. Katherine crossed her way spraying her sultry siren laughter in the air.

"In my five hundred years of vampire life I don't remember anyone feeling so fervently for that cold-blooded Original. Are you sure you're alright Caroline?"

"Look, I don't know what you are trying to do, but I think you should back off." Caroline sneered and looked away. She had no energy left in her to initiate an argument with the bitchy vampire who killed her.

"Sure, or you may kill me right?" she sipped in the golden bourbon and twinkled her eyes. "I must say, I am so afraid of you right now."

Caroline frowned and strode to the doorway. Katherine kept laughing annoyingly.

"You know there is no harm in loving two men at once. I did, your childhood best friend oh-so-innocent Elena did. It's a natural act to fall in love with charming men. So instead of fighting with your feelings for Klaus why don't you just follow our examples?"

"And wreck myself completely with no option to save myself? No thank you. Besides you really shouldn't compare yourself with Elena. Whatever she is today, she is still thousand times better than you."

Katherine opened her mouth, but before she could spill out any more of venom Stefan was there.

"Leave her alone Katherine."

"Sure Stefan." Her eyes smiled slyly as she left.

Tired and broken, she dropped herself on the bolder. Katherine was someone who always pushed her to ultimate damage. Even now when everything was quiet she was pushing her to do something totally absurd. Caroline wondered exactly what she was trying to do.

The small winding path widened into a vast landing, from where the forest started to sprawl over the land carelessly. This forest had seen a lot. It had seen the darkest times in the past, and the darkness named Sylas hovering over the town in near future.

She remembered how she completed the triangle of sacrifices. Klaus was there, but before he could stop her she had stabbed the witch she didn't even knew. Now their town was verging on its ruin.

How the hell they were going to survive and fix everything once the doors of the Other side is open? How the hell could he just leave to raise a 'family' leaving all of them behind, to wait and watch the end of everything?

"Maybe because I am pure evil and I can't help myself?" she shook her head to his suggestion and shrugged.

"That is not entirely true. You know I don't believe that."

He chuckled and stepped towards her. "You don't know what you really believe Caroline, and you certainly don't recognize your own feelings."

She sighed and draped her hands around her knees, resting her chin on the top. "I had seen it. I had seen how hurt and angry you were. Your brothers were killed. You slaughtered your own hybrids. Your sister turned against you. I know you want Stefan back as your friend."

He stood motionlessly behind her, his eyes fixed on her backside, from where a small part of her face was visible to her. Her golden locks shrouded her skin, but she could smell the unshed tears held on the brink of her eyes.

"There were moments when I found myself wishing that I could forget all the horrible things you have done to us in the past; and when I thought maybe I could convince myself a little more, you were gone."

"Caroline," he breathed and reached out to touch her shoulder. He pulled his hand back to his side before she could feel the contact.

"Do you remember when it told you that I know you are in love with me?"

Klaus blinked back the prickle in his eyes. "You said that anybody who's capable of love is capable of being saved."

"I was not hallucinating that night, Klaus. It was real. It was as real as our fights were, as real as the times I despised you for hurting my friends. It was all real."

"Do you still believe in those words you said that night, now that you know about the sudden and painfully unavoidable twist fate has imposed on my life?" his breath brushed her skin as he questioned something she was trying to figure out herself for the last twenty four hours.

"I… I don't…" she rose from the bolder and turned facing him, her eyes met his. They remained still, their gazes locked into each others, their breath caressing each other.

She reached out to touch him. Her fingers grazed his blond hair. She didn't know how silky his hair felt until the top of her fingers touched them. Her hand descended to his forehead where stress masked itself under a frown. She gently traveled through his hairline and landed on his cheek.

"You are looking different. You are looking upset, and troubled, and…" she felt a warm wetness under her skin as she caressed him, and moved her hand. "Real. You are not my hallucination."

Her hand dropped by her side as she realized he was there, in front of her, his eyes boring into hers.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to take care of your friends Hayley and Marcel?"

"I came to see you. I didn't get to before I left, so I gave myself a little privilege to meet you for once before getting involve in further danger."

" What sort of danger are we talking about?" She paused for a moment before spilling out her doubt. "Marcel and Sophie, they can't harm you can they?"

Klaus appraised her face, signs of care, concern and something else written there. She was afraid that he ould get hurt?

"They cannot harm an immortal, Original hybrid; but there are other dangers." He omitted the part describing one of the dangers was the possibility of getting stuck with the 'fatherhood' for an uncertain period. Being bonded with Hayley forever was another point he considered as danger, but discussing that with Caroline would do no good either.

"You didn't answer my earlier question Caroline."

Instead of answering his earlier question, she threw him another one. "Are you in love with Hayley?"

Klaus chuckled. "If you really know me as you claimed before, then you should know how limited my capabilities of feel things are. This thing with Hayley was absolutely unexpected."

Caroline stepped backwards creating a gap between his and hers. He slept with Hayley. The girl who helped Shane-or Sylas whoever it was-to complete the sacrifices. She was the one who got killed twelve innocent souls, twelve hybrids who broke the sire bond with Klaus with a hope of a better life. She did the same with the witches, but still there was a difference between their purposes that could not be denied.

Hayley was, in fact, a very substantial link in the chain of incidents that took Tyler away from her. Hayley was the girl who compelled Klaus to leave mystic falls, leave everything related to this town and her. Suddenly Caroline felt an uncontrollable rage towards the werewolf, and the Original standing before her for being with her.

Being in love or not, it didn't matter anymore. Klaus had to leave, Tyler was already gone, and she was there standing all alone.

"You know what I believe now? That you are a jerk who doesn't deserve any of my time, who enjoy tormenting people and amuses himself watching people crying. I thought you could be saved, but I don't know what to think or believe anymore. So you may just leave Klaus."

She was leaving when something popped inside her mind. She turned back to find him standing like a sculpture behind her.

"Is this a good bye? Because if this is there is something I would like to tell you."

"With our immortality, I do not believe it is our good bye; but you may say me whatever you want to." His face looked stone-cold.

"First you drove away Tyler, killed his mom, and made sure he never comes back. Then you proposed me your friendship, and now you are leaving this town to raise your kids. Not that I have anything against your fatherhood, but I really wish to know what your plans on me were? What did you want?" Caroline feels the tingle on her skin as the tears she held back for a long time were at last flowing down ceaselessly. "Why do you always hurt me Klaus?"

Klaus, instead of replying her, took long strides to her. In his vampire speed he landed so close to her that she could hear every thoughts inside his head, feel every breath he took, see every fine line on his face screaming the torments he was suffering from.

"This story is not done yet Caroline. One day you will have all your answers, and that would be the day you will love me. You and me, we are eternally bound to each other. One day you would open your eyes and see what you really deserve, and who you should be with. I hope that day comes soon."

She closed her eyes moistened with her emotions. There was a whiz in the air, and everything was back normal.

Caroline opened her eyes slowly. She was standing alone on the edge of the forest.

* * *

**_A/N: This was my last update this week. I have another story to update before watching the next episode next Thursday._**

**_Shameless advertisement: Check out my another fiction Letters to Caroline and show me some love. It's a romantic one and I really hope you'd love it. _**

**_If I get enough reviews for the fiction you'll receive sneak peak of the next chapter. That's a promise:)_**

**_XOXO Lavanya_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:I wanted to wait till the next episode but then resisting myself from writing a little Klaroline was just next to impossible to me. Did I ever mention that I am addicted to TVD?_**

**_I have tried a little Klaroline sequence in this chapter, keeping it safe. I want to go with the series itself._**

.

**_Disclaimer: the characters are creative property of LJSmith and CW._**

**_.  
_**

**_._**

**_._**

The morning seemed different to her. It appeared to be a gloomy, hopeless morning. However, she could not point her finger to any plausible reason.

Caroline shook her head and decided to make coffee for herself and Liz. Small inessential human acts were something she was practicing regularly, mostly to strengthen the bond she was sharing with her mother. It was awkward initially, especially for Liz; but she could not be blamed for that. How many normal mothers were there brave enough to face and accept the fact that their daughter had turned into an undead? Even in a town like Mystic Falls where supernatural beings were just the new normals, getting the vampirism of the only daughter was something not every parent could effort. So according to Caroline, and also Stefan and Elena, Liz was the coolest mom they'd ever known.

As she left the coffee brewing the doorbell rang, and she heard someone moving inhumanly fast outside their house. Her nerves tensed, muscles constricting to an extent she found it difficult to move herself from her kitchen. If this was her regular situations where she was threatened by some really messed up vampires she would be out of her house right now, cracking some bones and slitting some throats. But ever after she accidentally murdered the twelve witches her courage was drained. Every time she thought of a fight Bonnie's vacant eyes came back to her vision raising a cautionary message to her. '_The Triangle is complete."_

Caroline's hands turned colder than anything she could imagine as she remembered the night and everything else. The awakening of Sylas, Jeremy's death, the drastic changes into Bonnie, Elena's becoming emotionless... In less than a microsecond Caroline found herself standing in the cold dark forest from where she could see the circle formed by the witches, and she could hear Klaus's voice behind her.

She shook her head trying to listen, there was no further movement outside. It seemed quiet.

She waited for a while gathering herself, took a deep breath and finally snapped open the doors.

"What the hell is this?"

The gift wrapped box sitting on her doormat looked very similar as the one she received some time back, containing the magnificent blue dress for one of the greatest and most elegant party Mystic Falls had ever seen. She shivered a little debating in her mind if she should open it. She placed the packet on the dining table, stood motionless for a couple of minutes before tearing off the gift wrap.

_Dear Caroline, _

_It is a beautiful place her. Everything about this place reminds me of you. I hope you will be with me someday, and together we will be exploring a lot of places you have never been before. - Klaus_

The short letter inside the package stirred her insides. She glanced down and tugged the flimsy sheet of paper covering whatever inside the pack was.

It was a dress. The bright yellow fabric was perfect against her skin, accentuating her own golden glow. The frills and laces were placed strategically around the waistline and the back side just to make the lady wearing it look modest yet inviting. It was certainly custom made, she realized that when she tried it.

An unconscious sigh came out her chest. Wasn't she supposed to be angry and disappointed that the ridiculous man was still chasing her in his own ways? She didn't understand the warm feeling snaking through her skin under the soft fabric.

What was rather terrible? To like the feeling of something she was not supposed to, or to accept the fact that she was in fact, waiting for this moment when she'd be receiving something and start cursing the sender of the gift even though she was liking it?

* * *

Even though the days were not the same, the Grills looked as always it had looked like. The crowds chatting on various topics, teenagers hanging around the pool table. Caroline shuffled her sight to catch any familiar face and her eyes landed on Matt. He waved and showed her an empty table at the far end, and shrugged apologetically. Caroline smiled at him and walked to the semi-dark table.

"Would you mind if I sit here? There's no place for me her." The words hit her as she took a small sip of her drink. She glanced up and found Rebecca standing with an unreadable expression on her face. She took a moment to process the words she just said, wondering if she meant simply what she said, or it was what Caroline thought it was.

"We never got to interact." Barbie Klaus shrugged.

"After what you did with Elena and Matt I never wanted to interact with you." Caroline concentrated in the fashion magazine on the table.

"Still stuck there?"

"Elena is still a vampire and we don't have the cure. Shouldn't I be?"

"Although I don't need to explain this to you," Rebecca breathed slowly. "I did it to save myself and my brothers."

Caroline blinked. She knew where Rebecca was coming from, she had done even worse to save Bonnie. she looked up at Rebecca's sad face, she was staring downwards at the top of the table.

"Aren't you supposed to be in New Orleans now, with your brothers?"

Rebecca shot her a stern look as soon as the question slipped her mouth. "Why am I supposed to be with my brothers?"

"I don't know, because maybe they need you?"

"Both of my brothers are capable of taking care of themselves. Besides I do not owe them anything " Rebecca took a drink, and that's when Caroline noticed Matt watching both of them from the counter, questioning her about the Barbie Klaus. Caroline mouthed relax and shifted her gaze back to Rebecca. Oblivious of their muted conversation she was still speaking.

"Not after the ways they manipulated me, daggered me every time I trusted in them, chose you over me when I needed to be rescued as well."

Caroline remembered the day when Klaus saved her and they kissed for the first time. Suddenly her fingers tingled. He promised her a perfect hybrid sex. Her cheeks heated, so her ears.

"You are blushing," Rebecca raised her brow. "Missing Nick?"

No way. She could not let the ancient vampire take over her emotions or crush or what ever it was, and let her use it against her. She had no reasons to trust her anymore than her hybrid brother. Caroline shook her head flashing a disbelieving smile.

"That was a good joke." She tried to sound as good as possible, although it sounded fake to her own ears. She needed to make it believable. "The only reason I brought up this question is that that I think you should be there with Klaus and Elijah. You can't possibly spend another thousand years with all by yourself. And since you have proved every bit that you cannot be a trusted friend you should really stick to whats left of your family."

Rebecca looked at Matt for once and turned to her. "Do you really think I deserve no friend?"

"What I think is not as important her, as the fact that you are Klaus's sister and you have done a lot to make our lives miserable. Including killing Elena."

Rebecca narrowed her eyes to Caroline. "You dodged my earlier question. You are missing Nick aren't you?"

"Why are you repeating the same question?"

"Because you showed no reaction after you learned about Hayley's baby. We all know she's not your favorite person, but still I do not consider this as a regular reaction."

Caroline forced herself to laugh out, but it sounded like a snort. Matt looked at them suspiciously over the crowd.

"Honestly I don't know. Your brother made my life miserable. He killed Elena's family, turned Stefan into a ripper, turned Tyler into a hybrid, and then kicked him out of the town for an uncertain period, probably for ever. Oh yes, he also killed Carol so Tyler could practically turn into a homeless person; and now when a bigger evil named Sylas is knocking on our doors he left to raise his kid. Not that I have anything against his baby, but I can't help myself from saying this, he chose a perfect time to leave Mystic Falls."

Rebecca was staring at her without a blink, and so Matt from across the Grills. Caroline stopped and took a gulp of her drink. Rebecca took in her flustered reaction for a while and spoke out.

"You are totally messed up in your emotions. By the way, do you think Matt would date me if I was a human?"

"What?" Caroline shot her an incredulous look that turned into a scowl. That is where she landed herself after all those Klaus-talks?

"You know you're kind of bitchy and a victim of insecurity complex?"

Rebecca straightened herself on her seat.

"Qualities Matt hates in a girl, but then he dated me when I was like that."

Rebecca remained still for a proper reply. Caroline sighed.

"I think he would if you had tried a bit. It's easy to win his heart if you are being nice." She pulled herself off the seat and gathered her bags. "I should leave now."

As she ushered to the exit Matt stopped her on the mid track. "So you are hanging out with Rebecca?"

Caroline smiled a little at Matt. He looked concerned but something inside her was telling that his concern was not just for her, it was for the Original sister as well.

* * *

"Relax Matt," she patted him on his shoulder. "She's a good friend."

.

.  
_**A/N: Thanks a lot for reading guys:)**_

_**Shameless Advertisement - Caroline looks at the man in front of her and frowns. "I am sorry but I don't remember if I know you. Have we met before?"**_

_**He looks taken aback, only for a split second. He pulls the smile back on his face and extends his hand. "May be, or may be not. We can always re-introduce ourselves."**_

_**Caroline crooks her nose.**_

_**"I am Nicklaus." **__**- Letters to Caroline, a AH love story. You will find the link on my profile...:):):)**_

_** (Sorry about that, but I love writing this fiction, so I decided to let you know about it. Hope you like it as well.)**_

_**Leave your love in form of reviews.**_

_**XOXO Lavanya **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N:Finally I wrote this... It was so much fun you know. I almost cried while thinking what would happen if this was real. I was just browsing vampirediariesonline dot com and found a lot of inspiration to write this. Thank you Clarity23 for sharing them._**

**_And now I am leaving you all to the next chapter._**

.

**_Disclaimer: the characters are creative property of LJSmith and CW._**

**_.  
_**

**_._**

**_._**

She loved him.

It took her long enough to muster up all her courage and admit this. Despite of being scared as hell, she was now certain of this one truth she had been shoving deep inside her.

She was in love with him.

Although she wasn't sure what kind of love this was, because this was not the regular scenario of falling for a person you admire and know well. This was also not the troubled times when you shared someone else's torment and pains, both physical and mental, and get attached with him. With Matt and Tyler she had experienced both the scenarios and knew very well how they worked.

This was rather the one disturbing case where you hate a person such passionately that before you could know it your hatred turns into attraction.

Yes, she hated him more than anything or anyone else. She prayed every night to God or whoever was up there to grant them all a Klaus-free life. The one gift she wished every moment was a riddance from the terrible person. Maybe it was true. There is a thin line between love and hate, and she had crossed that line.

Caroline closed her eyes and lowered her head. That night when Tyler bit her on her birthday Klaus apologized stating her injury was a collateral damage. She wondered what was this, between her and Klaus, was this one more collateral damage? Or just another trick of that psychotic man? Because either way she was the victim. As always.

She wiped the tears off her face and looked back at the mirror of her dresser. It was a long tiring day today, starting with her interrupting Stefan and Damon's non stop efforts to bring back Elena. The tortures, which Stefan described as interventions to provoke Elena to feel something in fact worked out; as she heard from him an hour ago when she called him to tell what happened to her.

"How is Elena doing?" She had asked. Stefan sounded disheartened.

"Stefan is everything alright?"

"Yes, she is back and hurt." Stefan replied with a sad smile which was more like a stifled sob. "She's not well."

Caroline had already decided not to tell him about her encounter with Silas and how Liz got almost killed. She carefully avoided the other fact that Bonnie was practically a puppet of Silas now, working exactly as he wishes her to work. So at the end of the day she was alone again, dealing with her life.

After taking a shower she slowly trudged to her mom's room. Liz had a hard time this evening, and for a while she was afraid she won't see her mom alive again. As the petrifying thought of losing her only parent crossed into her mind, she felt herself lost, absolutely unnerved. She tried to feed Liz her own blood, called out for Bonnie to help her. Nothing worked for her. She heard about it once somewhere, so she used an empty syringe to transmit her vampire blood through Liz's system.

She glanced inside to catch the contours of her mother's sleeping form. A sigh heaved from her chest and she slowly walked back inside her room. She adjusted her sheets, switched off the lights and slipped into her bed waiting for a sleep.

Even sleeping appeared to be difficult.

Inside her mind there was a replay of the morning when Klaus suddenly appeared before her. For a stupid moment she felt relieved to see him back, as though it was not him, it was her life back staring back to her.

Just a while back she had this interesting conversation with Elena. Her childhood best friend enlightened her how it her annoying nature that drove away both her boy friends from her. "I mean I know that Tyler said he was running for his life but maybe he was running form you? And Klaus, lets just say nobody likes a tease." Elena was enjoying stabbing her with those words. "Hey I m not judging. Might be nice to have a bad boy ruffle those perfect feathers."

Seeing Klaus smiling at her forced those words to re-emerge in her head with the same stabbing sensation. So instead of showing any of her inner turmoils to him she gathered herself.

"Everyone said that you were gone for good." she said, asked actually.

"Its I never meant to go without saying goodbye." Klaus stated. Good bye? Her heart sank. She thought he was back at last. He never said good bye, yes, but now if that was what he was here for - Caroline was thinking to herself- a good bye was not she was hoping for.

Though instead of saying that to Klaus she showed her matured face. "You don't owe me an are moving on by all means, go."

As if his coming to see her not enough, he sliced her heart with his reply. "Well its just that it isn't it. I never had any intention of moving is I tried to stop thinking about you. and I cant." He looked into her eyes and nearly pleaded. "Come to New Orleans."

Caroline was flustered. He watched her a small moment and demanded, "What are you afraid of?"

"You." Incapable of holding herself together anymore, she yelled. "I am afraid of you."

And his words came as icy cold water. The instant he started speaking she knew she was trapped.

"Wouldn't it be more accurate to say you're afraid of yourself, your darkest desires. Elena was right wasn't she? Deep down you long know your perfct feathrs are ruffled."

Irony of the situation was, Silas recognized her feelings better than she did.

"Acceptance takes away the pain." So she was told when she was turning into a monster. It was Stefan or anyone else, she didn't remember, but the advice blinked in the dark room. She forced her eyes to close and at once another memory was back haunting her.

"There`s a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities and art and music... Genuine beauty. And you can have all of it. You can have thousand more birthdays. All you have to do is ask."

Klaus gave her hope, even though she hated to admit this but it was true. Vampirism was a curse to her until that night he came into her room and feed her his blood. As she sucked the warm blood from his vein small ripples flowed all over her body sending her desires to live a long, beautiful vampire life. He gave her everything she needed that night, everything her friends could not give her.

She was still Caroline Forbes. She was still caring for her friends, still taking sides of Stefan, Elena and Bonnie when she needed to take a side. She was still having second thoughts about the Original family and their agendas. But now there was a far away dream.

Caroline sighed and closed her eyes. Life was too uncertain, the only certainty one could find was changes. Maybe things were going to change. Maybe someday she and Klaus wouldn't be standing at the opposite sides. Maybe someday they would be together.

Together Klaus and her would make the greatest, most elegant couple.

* * *

_**A/N: **__**Leave your reviews. If I get enough reviews I will present you a gift;) I promise that.**_

_**Until next time.**_

_**XOXO Lavanya**_

_**P.S- I didn't get time to re-read or edit the chapter, so if you find any mistake let me know, I will fix them.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: I know I decided to end this fiction but the way season 4 ended I felt compelled to write more. Now this new chapter is set after the season finale, connecting the lives of Caroline, Klaus, Tyler, Marcel, Hayley and the brave bargirl Camille. I think Camille somehow reached Klaus in that very brief moment, although she was just a reminder of Caroline. But still I have decided to give her a shot. Maybe I will write some Elijah, now when Katherine is human it will be interesting to write some Katherine-Elijah stuffs._**

**_There won't be any Delena-Stelena because I just can't stand the fact that Elena is still a vampire and Kath is human. Also I have no idea how Silas-Stefan is going to change the dynamics in the show. So no Elena here..._**

.

.

**_Disclaimer: the characters are creative property of LJSmith and CW._**

**_.  
_**

**_._**

**_._**

How bizarre life could be?

It was just the last night when she finally realized how much she was in love with Klaus, and appeared in the Graduation Ceremony with a big smile on her face. Only twenty-four hours passed and her life was again paused in the opening of a crossroad. She was clueless which way to take, but she was more confused to see his new attitude.

Could it be his new trick to lure her in? If it was then he should know that all his tricks were waste in front of Caroline Forbes. She was just too smart to fall for his tricky seductions, and too intelligent to catch his manipulations. If she did not want to fall for him there was no such power on his hold that would have made her fall for him. And id she had any reason to love him there was no such reason in the planet that would have made her think twice. Klaus did know that, a bit too well she would say. Which made the point clear that none of his trick would work on her.

So, Caroline concluded when she finally deciphered the very difficult language he was speaking in, Klaus was not playing any trick on her, nor he was lying. He meant each and every word when he said he was going to let Tyler free. He was really leaving her and Tyler alone to live a happy life together.

Only if she was certain about his decision and her next step. How was she supposed to react right now? She just stared at his face when he said those final words, unaware of the longing that showed itself in her moistening eyes.

"Tyler is your first love, I intend to be your last. however long it takes."

A small breath escaped her leaving her alone inside, shattered into a million of pieces. She distinctly understood what he meant, and what he was up to. He was leaving Mystic Falls for good. He was going to support Hayley and her unborn child. He was going to bring down Marcel with the help of the witch Sophie who called her, and Elijah was going to help him. Wasn't it obvious, that he would leave Mystic Falls someday, leave her behind, and move on to a life more appropriate for himself? A life where he would be the king and he would raise his own kingdom, prepare his heir to take that over in future? This was his own life and Caroline had no right to stop him. Not after whatever she did to him, whatever she said. Her rudeness, her negligence towards him was coming back to her, even though Klaus had just presented her the most precious Graduation gift she could ever dream of.

The gift, Tyler. A spark flashed inside her chest, a soft fire that started spreading through her nerves. Tyler Lockwood, her boyfriend, the love of her life. Her body knew that name so intimately that one of his memory was enough to transmit the cold fire on her skin. She was responding to his name, even though he was not there. Tyler needed her, and she needed him. Where was he now? How was he doing?

They were walking quietly by the road behind their school, now deserted except for three teens indulging themselves in beer, two others making out fervently on the backside of a car. The beautiful blonde was a year junior than her, and the tall guy was in the football team. They reminded her of the morning when she made out with Klaus. Her cheeks started heating involuntarily. Casting a stolen glance on him she realized Klaus was reminiscing the same morning. He smirked feeling her eyes on him.

"We still have a lot more to experience together, don't we love?"

Caroline inhaled deeply to calm her raging hormones. Why was it so difficult to be in control when Klaus is near her? Stefan taught her how to keep it in herself, how to control her thirst, her overwhelming emotions, her vampire instincts whenever she was out in public; but he never taught her how to suppress her emotions when someone she wanted was standing so near to her. She noted mentally to ask him how he controlled himself every time he was close to Elena before replying back to Klaus.

"I thought we agreed not to fight with each other the moment you came to help me."

"Oh I would give anything to have another final fight with you before leaving for New Orleans. I fancy your raging reactions Caroline, your outbursts, your cheeks reddening in anger and irritation. Did anyone ever tell you how vibrant, how fiery you look when you are angry?"

Caroline looked at his face fighting hard not to smile, but still a small piece escaped her lips. He was intently looking at her, and everything he was saying was genuine. He was no flirting.

"Can we talk about something else please?" She made a feeble attempt to escape his intense desire.

"Of course, I would love to talk about anything you like."

"What is it like in New Orleans?"

Klaus then started telling her about New Orleans. How he made the city so desirable. How similar it was with the description she read in the Anne Rice novel. How dazzling it was then, and how dazzling it was now. The colors in the city, the music that fills the air, the people and their hobbies. He told her about the angry painter who channels his emotions on the canvass, paints it with bright colors those display his intensity. He also told her about the paintings he did while he was there, the amazing people he knew. Sure he killed some of them, and hurt some of them, but he did not hide the fact that he had a monster alter ego too. He told her about the brave girl in the bar. The cute blonde who did not hesitate a bit before snapping at two ferocious vampires and an original hybrid. Her name was Camille, a french name she inherited from her grand mother, but she preferred herself to be called Cami. Caroline narrowed her eyes when she heard how Cami touched the gaping wound he was suffering from that evening, when Elijah pushed him to decide and take a side. But it was the next moment she laughed at Klaus, and he said how similar she was with her. Her laughter stopped immediately as she realized how badly Klaus needed her in that crucial hours, but she was glad that he chose a right path. So when at last Klaus asked her again a question she knew he would Caroline sighed deeply.

"I still have that first class ticket with me Caroline."

"I know you do, and you admitted yourself that you know what my answer is going to be." That was coming from her heart. Yes she was in love with him, but right at that moment he needed to sort out his own problems, including his unborn child and his position in New Orleans. So she chose her next few words with a heavy heart.

"So I guess this is the time when we say good bye."

"No, this is the time when a millions of possibilities born. Possibilities that bring you closer to me. I will wait for you for ever love." Klaus laid his eyes on her face for a final time, there was no smirk, no twinkles of flirting, no mischief. There was pure and raw emotions. He leaned in again to kiss her goodbye, and Caroline grabbed him by his hands. If this moment was so special she had to make it even more special. She pulled him closer and standing on her tip-toes she dipped her lips onto his. Her skin found his and she quietly promised him something. Someday she would meet him again in New Orleans. Maybe after a century, maybe after an eternity, maybe the day when she would be free from all other jumbled emotions and feelings so that she would be able to embrace him with all of herself. But she would meet him again.

Tomorrow was going to be another special day when she was going to see Tyler again. Her first love Tyler, who was still there in her heart.

* * *

_**A/N: This chapter was something I planned last week. Its just the end of the first part, in the next chapter Tyler will come back, and Klaus will resume his life in New Orleans.**_

_**Thank you all for reading. Please leave your reviews.**_

_**XOXOLavanya**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: It's odd why I decided to write this chapter. It was an one shot, but then I planned to add this here. I hope it will match with the theme of this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own any of the characters here.**_

When Stefan woke up the first thing he noticed was the open window beside his bed and a certain blond vampire seated in an armchair facing the window. As the cold wind swindled the curtains, Stefan looked at the pretty profile of his sleeping friend and sighed. She must have spent the entire night taking care of her. It was late evening when she brought him the blood bags and she stood quietly until he was done feeding. She was smiling at his direction like sunshine in a cold snowy morning.

It was just as usual, her smile, as a wave of life and light. Only there was something missing, what Stefan could not point his finger at, but he could definitely sense it. He thoght hard- it was not easy to stress his mind at that moment, only hours after he was rescued from his under water imprisonment, and he was still losing his focus from the reality- and after sometime he had finaly realised what was the missing element when she covered his shivering body with a blanket. The usual heat was not there.

Stefan had felt his lips were curling a little, but he couldn't figure if they were forming a faint smile or a painful wince. He wondered if that was the reason her smile recalled a cold snowy morning; there were snow everywhere. Snowflakes had blurred the sight and he could not see the reasons of her dimmed smile. He was supposed to be able to see them clearly, the reasons bothering the girl closest to him after Lexi. This was a terrible feeling rising through his system.

He had failed being a son, he had failed being a brother, he had failed being a lover and worse of all, he had failed being a friend. Yet he was there, living his immortality, an undead corpse. He had failed himself.

"Stefan, hey!" The soft half-whisper sounded like a forgotten song. He moved his eyes and found her at his bedside, leaning forward, touching his shoulder. Her face showed signs of concern.

"How are you doing Caroline?" Caroline spilled a smile, like a bunch of pearls scattered accidentally on the white marble floor.

"Stefan Salvatore, I should be the one asking this question to you," she said placing her hands on her hips, "although the curious smile on your face is telling me that you are not in mortal perils anymore and your physical weakness is gone too."

Stefan pushed himself up and sat on the bad, resting his back on the headboard. "I will live, but Caroline, are you alright?"

"Stefan, I am not the one sent to a solitary confinement under a hundred feet of icy-cold water and left to starve by a sociopath immortal witch, so asking me this question is absolutely pointless. What's gotten into you?" Before Stefan could reply, tell her that his question was not too pointless, Caroline was rushing again. "Are you hungry? Let me get you a blood bag."

"Caroline, wait. I need to get some air. Have a walk with me." Caroline stopped at her track, a frown appeared in the middle of her forehead.

"There's a psycho witch out there. Are you sure you want to go out now? It's 3 in the morning." It was even late for night creatures like themselves; but what did he ever achieved in his life being so careful every instant? He simply nodded.

"We have a lot to catch up." He said climbing down the four poster bed. He was feeling the familiar finesse in his muscles. Caroline shrugged.

"If that villain shows up I'll run to the opposite direction, I promise you that." Stefan chuckled.

"He's my shadow self. Who knew why he never showed his true face?"

It was a bit chilly out in the deserted road. "Wow if my mom was here she'd definitely arrest us. Lucky she's busy nowadays." Caroline rubbed her sides while walking.

"So what's going on here now? Lets start with Matt. Hows he doing?" Stefan genuinely wanted to know about the eighteen years old boy, who had gain maturity the hard way. He was interested to know about his road trip and his future plans, if he had made any.

"Matt and Barbie Klaus are still enjoying their trip. He called last night and he sounded happy."

"And Jeremy? Hows he holding up? Can he still... you know, see them?" Caroline glanced sideways.

"You know about Bonnie don't you?"

"Silas told me. Is Elena okay?" And there, his wound was out in open again, gaping, burning, spreading the sensation all over his strained body. Was Elena ok?

She had to be, even though she had lost her best friend, she had her love by her side, the most deserving brother she had chosen at last. Damon was someone she could hold onto. Caroline breathed as though deciding the safest words to place without further hurting him.

"She was not well at first, but time heals all sort of wounds. Besides with Damon she is much stronger now, at least she seems so."

Stefan chuckled. "I knew she will be okay. Damon would take care of her more than he did for himself. He is really good for her." He wrapped his hands around Caroline's shoulder, letting an emotion he longed for so long build inside him. When he was underwater, he dreamt a lot of his former girlfriend, his friends, his human life and the life he somewhat loathed... but somehow this particular emotion never came to him. The familiar emotion he thought was love, although he was sure it was not only love but a lot of other emotions too, and it felt like a long forgotten dream he once swayed in.

"Do you really think so?" Caroline asked ruefully, wgich confirmed him that after a month or so, still now Caroline couldn't bring herself to accept Damon and Elena's relationship.

"I do. You know the last time I talked to Damon after she made her choice, I told him that I was not happy for Elena, but I was not unhappy for Damon too. It was true. Now, however I am happy for both of them, because when Elena came to rescue me with Damon and Tyler, I was not properly conscious but I could feel the calmness and satisfaction in her." Stefan breathed in some air and took a small step forward. "Which brings back the topic of Tyler. I hope ypu two are back in your previous track, now that Klaus being gone?"

"Everything is good." Caroline muttered.

Stefan had stopped walking. He was gazing at her with his dark green eyes, penetrating the cold wall Caroline had built setting one after one brick od confidence and a feeble attempt of saving him from one more bad news.

"Look at me and say that Caroline. Do you really think you can hide this from me?" He pulled Caroline backwards grabbing her hand, her hand, cold and shaking. She looked away, but he could sense the tears welling at the brink of her eyes. "It's alright, sometimes, not to be alright."

When Caroline looked into his eyes, he knew at once what she was repressing. he knew this pain of seeing the love walking away from your life. He knew how it felt to realize that even though your surrounded by a crowd of friends, at the end of the day you are alone. He knew how it felt when someone - who was there in every twists and turns of your life, creating chaos and disorders, and yet claiming their undying love for you - leaves you alone suddenly.

"Stefan, I..." He could feel the lump constructing in her throat and the prickles she was having in her eyes.

"It's okay, Caroline, you are oaky." He wraps himself slowly around her shaking body, gently stroking her back and healing himself with teh fragrance coming off her hair. "You are hurt, and you must bleed to get rid of this pain. I am here."

"You have no idea what happened with me in the last couple of months. Tyler came back with a girl he was living with, he said she was completely alone and too weak to take care of herself. He also said that maybe I should have gone to New Orleans with Klaus, thot would have been good for all three of us, because Klaus is what I deserve. He said that Klaus maybe evil but he was the man who could keep me happy and give me all the good things I truly deserve. How does that make sense Stefan?' Caroline sniffed and stared at the concrete road beneath them. "You were gone, Bonnie was dead, Elena was with Damon exploring her new self. I had no one to talk to, no one to share.".

And for the next ten minutes she cried. None of them spoke, none of them, looked at each others face, they held each other as if they were holding dear life and they cried. Crying was good, for the first time they both realized it, that shedding the tears made them feel better, lighter than they ever felt. They cried until their eyes were bloodshot, breathing was slow and stable, head was clear. Slowly they smelled dawn coming in the air, some flowers bloomed somewhere, and some birds chirped.

After a while when they were back to their usual selves, Caroline smiled looking at her feet. She was assured now, that she was not alone anymore.

Stefan smiled too. He was there with Caroline Forbes, The girl who spread light in his darkness, and he would be there for a long while now. He would be everything she need.

**_~~The End~~_**

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you all for reading and being wioth me. I am planning for another Klaus-Caroline multichapter, and it will be about a fun filled road trip. Most probably it would be ready to post around next month. Keep me in your alerts to get notifications._**

**_XOXOLavanya_**


End file.
